One Fight at a time
by hypey27
Summary: Rory has to choose who to love and who to choose, and puts her anger on a deserving target.(j/r)
1. Default Chapter

I punched her in the face. Square in the jaw. Stars Hollow's princess isn't quite as pure as before. I saw the blood trickle down her chin; I had broken it. I don't remember much else, I was inside the cloud that forms when two cartoon characters fight. It has always been perceived that the cloud was a physical aspect, but now through this personal experience I know it is much more of a mental dust storm. The results are clear though, though my black eye and scratched cheek cant seem to hide my smile.  
  
(Earlier that day, Stars Hollow Gazebo)  
  
"Rory, say something?" said Dean, my boyfriend, er, ex boyfriend. "I just think we need sometime apart." "Yeah, me too." I couldn't have agreed more. It wasn't that my relationship with Dean was bad, it was just boring. Im 16, I spend the majority of the time reading or doing homework. Others would say I need a life, but I love my life. My mom is my best friend (when you are 16 years apart and love the same things it tends to happen). I live in a great town, I have lots of friends, and I do great in school. I just want a little more fun, is that so bad? With a small good-bye and a quick kiss on the cheek, I left Dean alone at the gazebo. That is the second time Dean and I have broken up. Last time, after mom coaxes I moped, but this time was different; I just wasn't as sad. After I left Dean I went home to find a note from my mom telling me to meet her at Luke's for dinner. I felt a small smile creep to my face as I walked to my room to read my latest novel. 


	2. And the Gossip Train Comes

Hey Guys, thanx for reviewing! Yeah Im sorry that first chapter was a little confusing, hopefully yall will understand everything by the end of this chapter. Please review and tell me what yall want to happen next or if I should continue it or not. I'm thinking about a few things, but I can always change my mind. Anywho, Read and REVIEW!!! Thanks (oh and I forgot to say that I don't own any of the characters or anything so. okay) *~*~*~*~* (Luke's Diner- early evening)  
  
"Oh Luke, honey would you give me some more coffee please." Miss Patty asked from a crowded table in the corner of the packed diner. "Sure Patty I'll be right there." Luke said as he cleaned off plates from the table next to her on his way over to the stairs. "Jess, can you please get down here to help." "Actually, I already have plans so." Jess said as Luke handed him a coffeepot. "Well give Miss Patty some coffee while you are waiting on Shane." " Oh no rush dear, I'm enjoying the view." Miss Patty chimed as she obviously checked out Jess and Luke. "Serve her, NOW." Luke whispered to Jess as he went into the kitchen. (Door opens and Mom stepped into the diner) "Woah, when did this place suddenly be the prime spot to have dinner in the entire state of Connecticut." Mom said as she walked over to where I had been saving her seat. "So how was you day?" "Pretty good, but I have to add Invisible Man to my I-wish-I-had-never-read- that-book list." "Didn't like Emerson?" "Too gross." I said taking a sip out of my coffee mug. I could feel my eyes roam over to Jess. I still hadn't gotten the courage to tell him of my breakup with Dean. Not that he would care and all; I mean he does have Shane. And as if on cue, Shane walked through the diner door. A blast of anger hit me as she sat at the other end of the table waiting for Jess. "Ah Rory, honey I heard about your breakup with Dean. Aw he was such a nice boy, how are you holding up?" Miss Patty asked me as she went to pay for her meal. "You broke up with Dean? When? Where? WHY?" Mom asked in bewilderment. In all the fuss over telling Jess, I had forgotten (slightly on purpose) to tell my mother. "Today, at the gazebo." I turned around to see how many people were listening, and it didn't take me long till I got my answer. It was obvious Jess had heard, even about the commotion in the diner. Our gazes locked for a brief moment, and I could see the wave of confusion in his eyes. But of course, Shane started to whining that she was bored of the diner and wanted to go do something.  
  
And they left.  
  
(Gilmore House- later the same night)  
  
"Hey girlie, so how does a movie night sound to you?" Mom asked as she came into my room. She had stopped trying to make me mope about the break up, since I obviously wasn't that upset about it. "Sounds good, want me to go pick up a movie, while I go get a folder for my newspaper story?" "Sure, here's some money. Hey get something good, you know like from behind your famous red curtain." She chuckled as she went to the living room.  
  
The air was a little warm outside, but as I walked closer to the town square I felt a strong cold breeze pick up and hit me in the back. It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't the wind that hit me.  
  
"You stole my boyfriend, you jerk." Shane said as I turned to see who had pushed me. "Excuse me. I have no clue what you are talking about." "Yeah you do, Jess broke up with me because that loud mouth dance teacher told him that you and that Dean freak had broke up." "I didn't know yall had broken up." I said in bewilderment "Yes you did you freak and you had so much to do with it. You are such a slut." She yelled as she hit me in the face. It wasn't long before the argument turned into an all out fistfight. But I couldn't get out of my head what she had said. Jess had broken up with her, and maybe for me. 


End file.
